


A Rooftop Romance

by ap_marvel



Category: Marvel, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, kraven the hunter episode, the romance that should have happened, these two deserved to find love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_marvel/pseuds/ap_marvel
Summary: “I hate you.”Peter furrowed his brows and looked at her shocked. “W – What?”“You made me tear up, Parker. You absolute jerk.”One shot set in the Kraven the Hunter episode (2x04)
Relationships: Ava Ayala/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	A Rooftop Romance

“i know we're too young and it's still early to say, but i hope you're the one.” – _Unknown_

○○○

They sat on the edge of the building. It was a comforting silence, only interrupted by the distant sounds of cars and the buzzing of electricity. It felt unusual for him to be sitting there, alone, with her. Yet, there was something soothing, so like normalcy – a balance. She was the part of his life that intersected between him and the mask. A part of his life he never wanted to let go, because she understood the struggle… _His_ _struggle_.

He turned his head towards her, following the curve of her face beneath the white mask and how it contrasted with the dark sky. He couldn’t help the way his heart stuttered as she turned to meet his gaze, to which he embarrassingly looked away from.

She reached up and pulled off her mask, smoothing her hair as she furrowed her brows. “I just wanted to say thank you… For your confidence in me, and for sharing about your uncle.”

He pulled off his mask too, feeling his ruffled dark hair fall over his face. “Of course,” he smiled. Her brown eyes roamed his blue ones and he was quick to add, “As long as you never destroy my bed again. I don’t think I’d be able to lie to Aunt May again.”

The corners of lips tilted upwards into a genuine smile before he heard the sound of her laugh slip out. He could do nothing more than stare at her, taking in the way she seemed to glow in the light of her delight.

Her laughter died down and she gave him an apologetic look. “I am sorry about that.”

He shrugged it off. “It’s fine. We’ve all got our bad days, right?”

“Right,” she answered hesitantly.

There was a long silence.

“Was it that bad?” Ava asked tentatively.

He caught how her mood seemed to shift. Like she was doubting herself again.

“It was… Horrifying.” He laughed when her eyes widened. And then feigned hurt when she punched his shoulder for messing around.

“I’m being serious!”

“So am I! You were terrifying!”

“Peter!”

“What?”

She groaned and put her face into her hands.

Peter felt bad, realising that maybe joking was a short-term solution to her self-consciousness. It might have been an easy coping mechanism for him to use but Ava was organised and disciplined and usually very immune to his humour.

He placed a hand on her arm, lightly tugging her so that she could face him. “Hey. You weren’t that bad. Honestly, I’d take on any and every kind of Ava over Nova.” He saw the slight tug on the corner of her lips. “We may be superheroes, but we’re human too. We get bruises. We get hurt. There are some days where we need to recoup and recover, because if we don’t… People get hurt. And we don’t have the luxury to make those mistakes.” He took a breath. “You’re a good person, Ava. You’re fighting against something much harder than the rest of the team have to face, which makes you practically stronger than Luke.” He gave her a genuine smile. “So no, even on your worst day you’re still awesome.”

There was a long pause.

“I hate you.”

Peter furrowed his brows and looked at her shocked. “W – What?”

“You made me tear up, Parker. You absolute jerk.”

“Oh…” He scratched his head, combing through his words. Didn’t he say nice things? “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” she said in a slightly thick voice. She turned her body towards him and pulled him into an unexpected hug. One which made him incredibly red and he couldn’t stop his heart from racing, something he hoped she couldn’t hear. “You said something very sweet.”

He wrapped his arms around her, slowly and delicately. The brush of her dark hair tickling his hand as he held her. He could even feel her warm breath against his neck, he wondered if she could feel his.

They stayed in that position for a few more moments and he wished it would last longer. He knew it couldn’t, that his feelings for her would never be reciprocated. She was too thought-out and planned and he was messy and very much disorganised. Why would she want someone like him when she could have so much more?

They pulled apart slowly, tension building as they put distance between each other. But they were still so close. He could see the depth of emotion she masked behind her brown eyes, how they complimented the ebony hair and contrasted against her bronze skin. He could also see how her focus lingered on his lips.

It was a blur. One moment he was staring at her, the next he was blind. A warm sensation of his lips against another, hers. He was confused and ecstatic and surprised. Was she… Was she really _kissing_ him?

She pulled away and he felt the absence of her warmth against his lips. He struggled to open his eyes, so dazed and taken back from what had just happened in the past few seconds. It was like she had taken all his senses from him, in one fell swoop.

He finally regained his sight and settled it on her. He stumbled over his words. “I – Did we…”

Ava Ayala had stolen any common sense he had in him. And he was struggling to tell her that he wanted to kiss her again, even if it was at the cost of his ability to function like a human.

“D – Did you not like it?” She blushed in what seemed like embarrassment and started to move away. “I shouldn’t have – “

“No!” Peter interrupted. His heart pounded in his chest. “No, I liked it. And,” he swallowed. “And… I like you.”

She smiled at him; it was so blindingly sweet that he lost the ability to breathe. She looked at him like he mattered, _to her._ As if this unspoken hold she had over his heart, had affected hers too. And that was beyond relieving.

Peter felt himself lean in again, his arm wrapping around her waist easily. He loved how perfectly she fit in his arms, and the way her fingertips caressed the edges of jaw as he kissed her softly. Her lips were soft against his but this time it felt familiar and yet, it was still as exhilarating as the first. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, letting his other hand side into her hair, and she smiled into his skin.

They parted for breath.

“I like you too,” she whispered.


End file.
